


Connexion [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate universe - some survived, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Ladies, Bechdel Test Pass, Everyone is orphaned, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Jyn has two daddies, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strategy & Tactics, everyone else didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Connexion' by Brynnen/TwaCorbies (Brynnen) :Neither Jyn nor Leia has the stomach for celebrating in the wake of so many losses. Ditching the party was a start, but meeting a figure each had only heard rumours of proves interesting.Two legends, a crate and the Empire.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX' in February 2019





	Connexion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brynnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Connexion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438160) by [Brynnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen), [TwaCorbies (Brynnen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/TwaCorbies). 



**Length:** 7min:29sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (6.9 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0w3tbkqfoqo1n13/%5BRogue+One%5D+Connexion.mp3) or [audiobook (7 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5crsp3bj034ba9g/%5BRogue+One%5D+Connexion.m4b)

 **Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (6.9 Mb)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bStar%20Wars%20\(Rogue%20One\)%5d%20Connexion.mp3)


End file.
